Lost Without You
by englishstudent01
Summary: This a fanfic based on two things:This story is about Brennan and Booth trying to find a sick serial killer as they try to go through some their own conflicts in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 "You Can be a Little Stubborn at Times"

It is 7:00am as the sun began to rise over the Washington DC sky. At the Jeffersonian Dr. Temperance Brennan was watching the sunrise as she began to recall what happened three months ago when her and her partner Agent Seeley Booth were standing alone at the alter as they watch their friend Angela and Jack leave their ceremony. Brennan could also recalled the looks, stares, smiles and the hug she and Booth share that day all those images kept haunting her all day as she slipped back into present. She finished watching the sunrise. After watching the sunrise Brennan walked back to her desk to her laptop to start her new book, which she hasn't named but has written her introduction. Brennan was just about to start writing her first chapter without knocking Booth barges in as he asked

"Hey Bones, What are you doing?"

Brennan answers " Well as you know I am writing a new book."

As Booth made his way behind Brennan's Laptop to see what she had written, he replied "Oh really, do you mind if I could sneak a peek"

Brennan immodestly closed her laptop before Booth got the chance to see anything and then said "Actually, I do"

Booth a little disappointed that he did not get to see what Bones has written which he wonder why she would not let anyone see what she had been writing. So he said "Alright fine, but geese Bones why you do have to be so Stubborn at times when it comes to people seeing your writing."

"Booth my writing happens to be very personal to me so please respect that."

"Of course, I respect that Bones, but if I can make a suggestion, I would you like to have a say about myself , but please don't kill like you did your last book."

Bones confused as she asked "What? Booth you weren't in my last book"

Booth told Bones "Yes I was Bones, remember Meeley Roberts that FBI Agent who dies in the line of fire while protecting his woman partner."

"Booth, Meeley Roberts isn't you okay now can we please change the subject." Brennan pleaded

"Sure ok How is your dad?" Booth asked

Brennan knew Booth was going to asks that question even though it is none of his business. She didn't to discuss the fact that she had visited her father in prison. So Brennan replied "Booth, you know what you too can also be very stubborn at times when it comes to asking questions about my personal life."

Booth said "Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

Brennan replied "Well then here is a good topic of discussion why are you here Booth."

"Oh right, I am here because we got another interesting case Bones." Booth told Bones

"What is so interesting about it?" Bones asked

Booth said as he was throwing his lucky chip in the air "Where the skeletal remains found in the Washington bank vault."

Bones not surprised at what Brennan said "Sounds pretty normal Booth"

"That was what I thought until I heard that the remains are painted Sliver" Booth mention as he caught his chip in the air.

Booth got Brennan's interest as she asked "Are you serious?"

Booth answered "Yes I am"

While Booth sat Brennan immodestly gather her things together to leave for the crime scene. After she finished getting her stuff together Bones saw Booth still just sitting there doing nothing. Then Brennan yelled "Booth, What are you doing just sitting there let's go to the crime scene."

Booth was not paying attention all he wanted to do was to get a peek of Brennan's book. He tried to get Brennan to leave first. Booth said as he got up from his chair "Bones uh yeah why don't you go to the car, I need to talk to Jack for a sec."

Brennan knew what Booth was up to so she told Booth "Booth please I know what you are trying to do. So come let's go."

Booth begged "Please Bones can I have just one peek at your book before we leave."

Bones said "No, let's go!" as she began to leave her office to go the car.

Booth trying to get Brennan's laptop when she sees him, she yelled at him "Booth"

"Coming" Booth replied "yes". He went to follow Brennan to the car as they head to the Crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 "I'VE GOT MY MIND SET ON YOU"

While Booth was driving Brennan to the crime scene he was wondering as to why Bones didn't answer his question about how her father was doing in prison, since he did get her special visits and the fact that he was the one who arrested him. So Booth had the right to at least know what Brennan was feeling from that time.

"So Bones how is your father?"

Bones wasn't in the mood to talk to Booth about her visit with her father and anyways she had more important things on her mind to worry about like this case for instance.

So she told Booth "Booth if you don't mind I would really like to focus on this case or please let just talk something else."

"Ok Bones, then why don't you change the subject, what it is that you would like to talk about because from the look on your face you have something you want to tell me so what is it" Booth tells Bones.

Brennan was not sure whether this was the right time to tell Booth what she was thinking because this could change everything for them. Booth became very concern for his partner because he could tell something big was bothering her. He was wondering how big it could be so he kept asking Brennan

"Bones are you ok?"

Brennan decided that this was defiantly the right time to tell him about her secrete plans but when she had figured out the words she said to herself I will tell him but for now she lied as she replied

"I'm fine Booth the only subject I want to talk about is the case at hand, but there is something important I need to tell you Later Booth and it is really important okay"

Booth didn't like the sound of Brennan's voice as he heard those words and it sounded very serious. He was going to ask what is so important that she needed to tell him, but he had seen that look on Brennan before and knew that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. So let's go as he told Brennan

"Sure Bones whatever you need to say, we can talk about it after but it is becoming to intense in the SUV let's loosen things up a bit by turning on the radio."

Bones didn't mind so Booth turned on the radio skimming thought the radio channels to see if there was a good song to sing to. Then Booth finally found the song it was just starting to play it was called "I've Got my Mind set on You." by George Harrison which Booth sang along"

I've Got my Mind set on You, I've Got my Mind set on You"

Booth then turns to Bones and urges her to sing with him Bones was not in the mood to sing she replied

"Sorry Booth, but I am in no mood to sing karaoke,"

Booth said "Oh come Bones it is fun to sing along." Booth singing while banging his hand lightly like drum on the wheel "It's gonna take money, A whole lot of spending money, it 's gonna take plenty of money to do it right , child"

Booth yells "Come Bones" Bones ignoring as she watched him sing the next line "It' s gonna take time, A whole lot of precious time, It's gonna take patience and time to do to it right."

Then Brennan knew Booth wouldn't annoy her if she sang with him. She thought what the heck I might as join him then she began to sing in a low voice without letting Booth know

"I've got my mind set on you I've got my mind set on you."

Booth surprised but yet happy to sing with her and have fun. He was happy to see that she was smiling and having fun as much as he was. He said

"There you go, sing it Bones!"Bones continued to sing

"This is the time I know it's real, this feeling that I feel, I know if I put my mind to it I know that I can do it."

Then together they sang as they stared at each other face to face "I've got my mind set on you, I've got my mind set on you, Set on you"

Booth then sang "It's gonna take money, A whole lot of spending money, it 's gonna take plenty of money to do it right, child"

Then Booth told Bones "Your turn Bones"

Then Bones sang the best she could "It' s gonna take time, A whole of precious time, It's gonna take patience and time to do to it right."

Then Bones said while having a great and smiling at Booth she told him "You are right Booth this is fun." "Good now lets finished this song"

Then they finished the song while they drove their way to the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 " A Little too Righteous and Proud" (New character introduced)

Brennan and Booth finally made it to the Washington National Bank as they got out of car they were still singing "I've Got my mind Set on You". Then Cam Sanyro, Brennan's Boss came out to see the two of them acting like Sonny and Cher.

Cam called out to them "Yeah Sonny and Cher if you follow me we got a body and a crime scene to examine"

Brennan not sure who or what Sonny and Cher were she then asked Booth "Booth who is Sonny and Cher."

Booth giggled and sighed as he leaned towards her and then putting his hand around her shoulder and replied "They we were a classic singing duo in the seventies"

Brennan moving Booth's arm away from her shoulder as she said

"Thanks Booth's, Now can we go follow Cam so we can examine the remains and investigate the crime scene."

Brennan and Booth began to follow Cam to the crime scene.

Brennan, Cam, and Booth made their way into the bank as they saw a whole lot of FBI agents examining the crime scene for evidence or clues of to how or who did this. Just as they were about to go and see the remains of the so called "Sliver Skelton" they stop by new deputy director Ashleigh Hutchison or Booth's new boss/one of many of his ex-girlfriends. When Ashley sees Booth, Cam and Brennan they kind of reminder of Three's company so she said

"Well, well look what we got here Three's Company"

Brennan confused as to what this woman meant "I know what that means?"

Ashleigh said "You must be Dr. Brennan or I should say Bones" as she went to Brennan to shake she introduce herself "Hi I am Ashleigh Hutchison Booth's new boss you can called Ashley"

"Ok Ashley"

Ashleigh letting go of Brennan as she made her way towards Booth and said "Booth you were not kidding about her she is lost out of touch you were really serious."

Brennan said "Wait hold on Booth you told her about me?"

Booth said "Thanks Ashley well now everyone knows everyone let's get back to the case shall we"

Booth was just about leave when Cam said "Booth"

"Oh Right Ashley this is Cam Sanyro Brennan's boss" Booth introduce to Ashley

"Hello" Ashley said

"Hello" Cam said

"Great now let's back to crime shall we" Ashleigh began to lead Cam and Brennan to the remains until Ashley stopped them right in their tracks and said

"Not so fast Booth, Ladies you mind if I can take Agent Booth aside for a moment."

Booth asked "Can it wait Ashley"

Ashley replied "No it can't, anyways I am sure Dr. Sanyro and Dr. Brennan can handle things on their own for awhile right girls."

Cam said "Of Course go ahead Seeley"

Brennan said "Yes, we'll be fine Booth it is about the case right" "Why, yes of course Dr. Brennan" Ashleigh replied "Don't I get a say in this?" Booth said

"Does it look that way?" Ashley replied

As Ashley took Booth aside from Cam and Brennan, Cam and Brennan watch them as they walked together and it caused Brennan to become curious about something. She wondered is there was something more between the two of them. So Brennan asked Cam

"Cam, do know if Booth and Ashley had a relationship."

Cam replied "Brennan, your guess is good as mine. Now come on, we got skeletal remains to look at it."

"Finally, let's go" as Brennan and Cam went to see the remains in the Bank Vault. They were shocked to see the skeletal remains were actually painted sliver. Brennan once again asked Cam another question "Cam, can you believe what we are actually seeing."

"Brennan I still can't believe my eyes"

As they looked at the skeletal remains then at one another in astonishment they slowly went down for a closer look of the body

Booth not paying attention to Ashleigh as he was watching Bones examine he was disappointed that he did not get to see her reaction to the sliver remains Ashleigh knew that Booth's mind was somewhere but she needed his attention so she snapped Booth out of it by snapping her fingers in front of Booth's face as she said

"Hey Booth are you there "Booth said "What yeah sorry what is up?"

Ashley said "Well uh let just start off by saying that Dr. Brennan is very lucky to have a guy like you Booth."

Booth smirked as he looked at Brennan once more "yeah she is," then turned back to Ashleigh "very lucky to have a partner like me Ashley."

Ashley confused "Partner, is that what you are calling couples now. "Now Booth became confused "Wait what, hold on, you think me and Bones ""

Yes you and Bones how long have two been dating." Ashley asked "Ashley me and Brennan aren't dating we are just friends." Booth told Ashley

Ashley laughed "Ok, you must like her a lot right I mean I see the way you look at her."

Booth said "We're just friends and do you know how I feel about her just by me looking at her."

"Because that is way you looked at me before you could mustard up the strength to tell me how you really felt about me." Ashley told Booth

"Oh Ashley that was different" Booth said.

Ashley replied "God, Booth I mean come on you still have not changed since we broke up I mean before it started we friends and it took forever for you to make the first move. I had to be the one to do it first remember."

Booth said "Yes I remember but why did we break up."

"Well if I remember correctly we both were too proud to admit to the public about our relationship because we afraid of how people might react to us dating." Ashley reminded Booth.

Booth replied "I'm so sorry Ashley that was my fault "Ashley said "Booth is ok I'm sorry too."

Booth sighed and said "Ok then changing the subject, what is it that you wanted to talk about." "Oh right the case uh" then she handed Booth a Case file "This is the file that was sent to me by Virginia state police and from the looks of the file we got a serial killer here on our hands."

Booth skimmed though the file

"Really interesting, I guess me and Bones are going off to Virginia we will check out the case that happen there and see if there is any connection with the two victims."

Ashley said "Good idea"

"Thanks for the info Ashley" Booth said

"You're welcome Booth. Well I better get back to work. Good luck with you and Dr. Brennan and solving this case."

Ashley said Then Ashley began walking away until she forgot to mention something to Booth to tell Brennan and then she said

"Oh and Booth before I forget make sure to tell Brennan Good luck on her Sabbatical as well" Then walked away as Booth was confused as to what Ashley meant so he yelled "What Sabbatical."

Back at the vault Cam and Brennan were examining the remains the only information they had was the age and sex of the remains as they were still trying to find the cause of death Cam was curious to asked Brennan something

"So Brennan did you tell Booth about going to Peru yet."

Brennan not looking at cam replied "No, not yet but I will soon."

Cam said "Good, you better before Booth finds out from someone else." Without notice that Booth was standing right behind listening in on the conversation he asked "Tell me what?"

Cam and Brennan turned around surprised to see Booth standing as they wonder how much of their conversation he had heard.

Then Cam said "Booth I didn't see you there. So what is up?"

Booth replied "Cam don't change the subject just tell me what you two were talking about while I gone."

Brennan replied "That is none of your business we were having a private confession."

"Well Bones it is my business when my name is mention in the mix so stop playing around and tell me what you and Cam were talking about."

Booth demanding answers from Brennan "I will tell you later Booth but right now let's work on the case. What did you find out from Ashleigh" Brennan said

Booth replied "Alright fine, The case, I will tell you about everything while we go and pack our bags and head off to Virginia now let's go" as he grabbed and began to pull Brennan from the floor Booth.

Brennan said

"Virginia, I can't leave Booth me and Cam haven't even determine of cause death I need to be here you know."

Booth replied "Of Course I know but we have to check this out first. and anyway you can do that after we get back."

Brennan said "No, I can't"

Booth said "Oh come on I am sure Cam and the rest your squints can handle this on their own right Cam"

Cam placed into the middle of their argument as she agreed "Of Course

Booth said "See" "But Booth I have to be here" Brennan said

"Well I am Sorry Bones, but those are the rules." Booth told Brennan

Brennan confused "Whose Rules?"

Booth replied "Mine, now are you coming or not."

Brennan sighed as she said "Fine I am coming, just let get my stuff."

As Brennan got her things together she went up to Cam and asked "Are you sure you can handle this."

"Yeah, sure I can I will call you with any more information on the body." Cam replied

Brennan said "Thanks Cam" as she began to walked away Cam then stopped Brennan to tell her "Brennan, and don't be stupid ok just tell Booth the truth when you get the chance."

"I will" Brennan answered

"Good now go" Cam said

Brennan and Booth then left.

Brennan and Booth were about to leave the Bank and head off to Virginia when once again they were stop by Ashleigh and another man and woman.

Ashley said "Booth and Brennan, before you go off to Virginia I would like for you to meet the Owners Michael Davis and General manger Emily Carmichael"

After Ashley made introductions Mr. Davis said "Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan if there is anything me and Emily could to do help this investigation please just let us know."

Booth said "Thank you Mr. Davis but since you are here would you mind if I asked you and Miss Carmichael a few questions "Booth got his notepad and pen. "Sure, Agent Booth" Mr. Davis replied

Booth asked "Has any of your employees gone missing?

"Booth whisper to Bones "how long was the person missing for?"

Bones replied "4-5 weeks"

Booth continued "Who has been missing for 4-5 weeks."

"Uh nobody to my knowledge" Mr. Davis said

"Yes" Miss Carmichael said

"What Emily why didn't you tell me this." Mr. Davis asked

Emily replied "I'm sorry Mr. Davis but one of are employees Eric Seeder turned up missing 4 weeks ago he was reported missing by his wife. I wanted to tell you but you were at National Bank member conference in Chicago."

Booth was writing all of this down on his notepad as asked "Mrs. Carmichael did you Mr. Seder.

"Miss. Carmichael replied "Yes of course he is a really good bank teller."

"Can you think of anyone that might have grudge against him?"

"No, everybody loves Mr. Seeder." Miss Carmichael said

Booth closed his notepad he said "Thank you Mr. Davis, Miss Carmichael. I am sorry but we will have to finish questioning you when we come back. It would be nice if you could send us a full list of employees it would be greatly appreciated"

"Will do" Michael said

Then Brennan and Booth said their goodbyes as they head out of the bank and towards the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Find a Way to Compromise"

Once again Brennan and Booth were on the road as Booth was taking them to their apartments so they could pack some things for Virginia. There was complete silence for a moment or two then Brennan started talking about the victim.

"Just so you know Booth, Cam and I found out that the remains were in fact of a male around the age of 20-30's. So now can you please tell me why are we going to Virginia?"

Booth replied "We are going to Virginia because our bank killer is a serial killer and before coming to our fair city he made a stop in Virginia."

Brennan said "Ok, so why didn't you tell me this earlier at the bank. "

"Well since you were honest with me Bones I would have told you later on. So tell me what is the big secrete." Booth said

Brennan lied "I have no idea what you are talking about Booth:

Booth yelled "Bones, don't you dare lie to me ok I am in a very bad mood. So I am going to lay it out for you I know that you are going to Peru on sabbatical. Why didn't you tell me?"

Brennan shocked on how Booth found out "How did you find out?

"It doesn't matter how I found out what matters is you didn't tell me and I want to know why?" Booth demanded

Brennan speechless but the only word she could say were "Pull over"

Booth said "What"

"I said pull over Booth" Brennan demanded

Booth pulled over towards the sidewalk of Washington Square as Brennan made her way out the car before Booth got the chance to say a word but Booth followed her as they walked Booth yelled

"Can't we find a way to compromise?"

Brennan said as she continue to walk not looking at Booth "I can't talk you when are like this

Booth said "Like what"

"You are acting like a child with a really bad temper." Brennan stopped and then whistled for a cab.

While Brennan was waiting for the cab to pull up Booth ran right in front of her and looked right at her and said

"Ok, fine let's just clam down here. I just don't understand why you wouldn't have told me about the sabbatical unless."

Booth saw the look on Brennan's face then he realize why she didn't tell him as he asked "It's Sully, am I right"

Brennan sighed and answered "Yes it is"

"Oh come on Bones don't go to Peru just because Sully asked you to go. He left you remember." Booth told Bones

"Of course I remember but I also remember that I was the one who decided not go, I decided to stay here. I regret and feel guilty everyday for not going with him." Brennan told Booth.

Booth pleading "Please Bones don't go"

Brennan asked "Why Not"

"Your Job, Bones what about your job" Booth replied

"I've used that excuse too many times Booth but I am sorry if this hurts but I made my decision. So once this case is solved and my book is finished I'm leaving" Brennan told Booth

Booth asked "I guess there is nothing I could do to change your mind?"

Brennan replied "No, and I think it is better if you go to Virginia on your own while I stay here and work on the remains. I think we need one day apart."

Brennan whistle another cab to pull over, as she was she about to get in Booth grabbed her by the arm stooping her as he pleaded once more.

"Please Bones do not do this"

"Booth do not make this harder than it already is just let me go. Please let know if you find anything vital about the case ok" Brennan said

Booth replied "Right, Do the same for me.'

Brennan said "I will now can you please let go of my arm."

Booth said "Sure" as he let go of Brennan's arm and help her in to the cab to go back to the crime scene.

As Booth watched Bones's cab drive away there he stood alone couldn't believe what has just happened. Then Booth walked back to the SUV in frustration he kick one of the tires. He slammed the door. Booth was angry and began screaming and yelling at himself for acting like a child then after letting out his frustrations he drove off. While in the cab Brennan was shedding tears.


	5. Chapter 5

B/B SongFanFic

"Lost Without You"

Chapter 5: "Who Told"

After what seem like a long, tearful cab ride while wondering Booth found out about Sabbatical with Booth. Then Brennan entered the bank still having some left over tears in her eyes as she quickly try to dry them off her face so no one would see that she had been crying. After drying most of her tears Brennan was about to make her way back to Cam to continue examining the remains until Ashleigh once again stop her in her tracks as she asked

"Dr. Brennan what are you doing here, I thought you going with Booth to Virginia"

Brennan replied, "Yes I was until me and Booth had a conflict of interest"

Ashleigh said "Oh I am sorry, do you want to talk about it."

"No, I rather not. Now if you don't mind I have some remains to examine." Brennan said

"ok" Ashliegh said as she step aside of Brennan for her go though her.

Brennan started to walked slowly to the remains until Brennan thought to who might of Booth aher Sabbatical. So Brennan turned around as she called out,

"Ashley"

"Yes Dr. Brennan" Ashley said

Brennan walked back to Ashley and asked "Ashley did you tell Booth about going on a Sabbatical."

Ashley showing guilt all over her face admitted to Brennan, "Yes, I did. I am so sorry Dr. Brennan. I thought he knew. Booth had no clue that what I was talking about and once I started there was no turning back. I am so sorry, I thought you told him."

Brennan said, "It is okay Ashley this was not your fault I should have told him first, but what I just don't understand is why he is so"

"Jealous" Ashley mention

"Yes of me." Brennan said

Ashley laughed "Dr. Brennan Booth may be the jealous type but I don't think Booth is jealous of you."

Brennan confused "Then who."

"Sully, he simply purely jealous of Sully." Ashley told Brennan

"No, why would Booth be Jealous of Sully?" Brennan asked

Ashley replied, "Because he likes you."

Brennan said "No Booth doesn't like me we are partners and friend nothing more."

Ashley laughed as said, "Yeah right! I am the Queen of Sheba"

"I don't know what that means."

"Never mind, but Dr. Brennan there is something you should know. Most Agents including myself seen you and Booth in action and your work together is really good and your fights are like a married couple and you end making up by giving cute glances from time to time. Now, Some Agents find it pathetic, me on the other hand thinks it's cute."

"Like I said before Booth is just a friend." Brennan said

That is when Ashley had enough she tried to get Brennan and Booth to open up their feeling but it was no used so she told Brennan.

"Ok fine, whatever I am tried of hearing that excuse so lets just go back to work."

"Thank you" Brennan said as they both went the separate ways.

Finally Brennan made her way back to Cam and before she was just about to asked Brennan said,

"Cam I don't want to talk about it. Did you find anything good while I was gone."

"Yes I was just about to call you but since you are here I did find something."

Cam then went silence waited for Brennan to talk.

Brennan then said, "What did find out"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what just happened? ..."

Brennan-interrupted cam as she said "Cam, I am not in the mood so please just tell me."

Cam told Brennan, "Are male victim was mauled."

"By an animal."

"No, by a human."

Brennan stunned to have another cannibal serial killer case as the only word that came out her mouth were,

"I have to call Booth."


	6. Chapter 6

B/B Fanatic

"Lost Without You"

Chapter 6 "Who Knew"

**Thank for all of you who reading this fanfic my grammer is getting better because of peta Melissa.**

Booth's cell phone was ringing non-stop while driving. He knew it was Bones, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to her. All he wanted to do was to go to the Jeffersonian to find out how many members of the squint squad knew about Brennan sabbatical before heading off to Virginia. Booth stormed into the Jeffersonian as he saw Jack, Angela, and Zach at the lab talking amongst themselves until he interrupted by yelling,

"Ok how many of you squints knew about Brennan's sabbatical before me."

Zach, Jack, and Angel were silent as they looked at each other then they raised their hands. Booth could understand why Bones would have told them before she told him so he replied in a cocky tone,

"So I guess that means a yes?"

Angela said, "Yes we did. So did Brennan tell you?"

Booth answered, No, on the contrary I was the last person to find and not only that I found from my new Boss Ashley. I want to know why is if Bones wasn't going to tell me then why didn't you guys come and inform me?"

Zach answered in his literal voice, "It wasn't our place to tell you Booth."

Booth laughed, "Your place," then yelled, "I am her partner Zach"

Jack defending Zach, "Booth calm down man, Zack knows that you and Bones are partners, but come on think about it, would you tell me if you found something out about Angela before me?"

"Yes, I would Jack just to despite you." Booth said

Jack hurt by Booth words as he said, "That is not right man."

Angela telling Booth, "Come on Booth you don't mean that, just clam down."

Booth getting annoyed as he yelled, "Angela, I don't have the time to clam down. I have to leave to go to Virginia to find a serial killer."

Jack smile as he very interested, "Oh, Baby"

"Thanks Jack I am so happy that you are excited." Booth's cockiness started to kick him into overdrive.

Jack trying to calm Booth down said, "Man, Booth you definitely need a chill pill."

Zach then mention, "You know there is no such thing as a chill pill."

Booth getting even more annoyed by Zach's literal antics, Booth yelled at Zach, "Yes we know Zach, it is a figure of speech."

Zach did not reply to Booth's cocky comment then Angela needed to clam down Booth so she drop whatever she was holding walked towards Booth put both hands on his shoulders and said,

"Booth, Take a deep breath."

Booth took a deep breath as he asked Angela in calming voice, "Why Angela, out of all the people why didn't you tell me?"

Angela answered, "Booth, I wanted to tell you we all did," Angela then turned to Jack and Zach and said "Right Guys."

Jack and Zach said "Right"

Angela then turning back to Booth as she continue to tell him, "See, Brennan wanted to be the one to tell you, but I guess she didn't because she was afraid of your reaction, which I don't blame her I mean look at the way you are acting. Do you understand Booth why she told us and did not tell you."

Just as Booth was about to open his mouth he heard Brennan's voice saying,

"Booth, there you are."

Booth not answering Angela as he turned to face Bones and said, "Bones, I uh."

Bones asked, "What are you doing here Booth? I thought that you were already on you way to Virginia."

Booth not knowing what to say he kept saying, "Well, uh"

Angela covered for Booth as she told Brennan, "Sweetie, Booth was just here to say goodbye right Booth."

Booth said "Right, speaking of goodbyes let me know when you got something on the case ok Bones see ya!"

Booth was about to leave when Brennan stopped him and said, "Booth wait I was trying to call you why didn't you answer."

"My Phone was dead" Booth lied

"Oh well now since you are here there is something I need to tell you." Brennan told Booth

Booth replied "Oh is there more to this Peru Sabbatical I don't know"

Brennan said "No, it is about the case."

"Oh well then can it


	7. Chapter 7

B/B Song Fanfic

Lost Without You

Chapter 7

"Making the Right Decision for the Right Reasons."

At the lab Brennan were alone working on the skull for Angela do to facial reconstruction while Cam, Zach, and Jack were working on a cause of death, other than being mauled by a human.

While Brennan was working on the skull, Angela came in to see how she was doing.

She taped on the door as she said,

"Hey Sweetie, feeling better?"

Brennan ignored the question by answering, "I am almost done with the skull so you can take it to the Angelator for a facial reconstruction."

Angela stopped her from working, "Sweetie, I am not worried about the skull, I am worried about you. Why didn't you tell Booth about your sabbatical?"

Brennan replied while trying to finish her work, "Ang, I don't want to talk about this now."

Angela stopped her from working once more. "Well we are going to have to Bren, was it because you are having second thoughts?"

"No of course not, I am still going to Peru with Sully no matter what you or Booth says." Brennan yelled.

"And we're not stopping you." Angela said as she sat down by Brennan's desk.

Brennan got up from her chair and looked at Angela as she yelled, "Yes you both are."

"Well maybe yes, but that is only because Booth and I just want to make sure that you are making the right decision, that's all."

"Angela, I am a grown woman, I can make my own decisions, whether they are right or wrong. And I strongly think that I am making the right decision." Brennan said, defending herself.

Angela walked towards Brennan as she said, " That's good Sweetie, but it brings me back to the question you never answered, Why didn't you tell Booth?"

"I don't know, I guess maybe..." Brennan said as she started to cry again.

Angela immediately knew what Brennan was going to say, "You were scared?"

Brennan was not sure what to say, "What, no"

"Sweetie don't lie to me okay."

"Yes, ok, I was scared."

Angela continue to read her like a book, "You were scared to tell Booth, because you think he might hate you for leaving, since you guys have been through so much together. Am I right or wrong so far."

Brennan smirked, "Right as you always are, Ang?"

"Yes Sweetie."

"Am I making the right decision meeting Sully in Peru?"

"Bren, you're a grown woman if you think you are making the right decision then you are, but if you are having doubts, you have to ask yourself, are you making the right decision for the right reasons."

"Thanks Ang, very insightful, I will keep that in mind." Brennan said, then she gave her a hug.

Then another knock was heard on Brennan's door. Brennan turned to see that it was Zach.

"What is it Zach?" she asked.

"Cam wanted me to tell you that she identified the body as Eric Seeder." Zach replied

"Thanks Zach, cause of death yet"

"Not yet, I am working on it, but I will let you know." He then left to get started on the cause of death.

Brennan turned and went to her desk; she grabbed the skull and handed it to Angela.

"While Zach goes to find me a cause of death you can go ahead and take his skull to the Angelator for facial reconstruction." Brennan told Angela.

"Will do Sweetie, but while I do that..." she went up to Brennan's desk, grabbed her cell phone and handed it to Brennan. "Call Booth and tell him what's going on."

Angela then left, turning to see her friend on the phone trying to get hold of her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth, to see if they can not only talk about the case but their personal problems too.


	8. Chapter 8

B/B SongFanfic

"Lost Without You "

Chapter 8 "Remembering the Past Months"

Booth turned off his cell phone after he couldn't stand the ringing. He knew it was confirming that the dead body was in deed Eric Seeder and that she was going to his wife's house for informing the about the deceased and questioning. But Booth needed time to do his own thing by going to Virginia and already he felt like he was losing his mind by talking to himself wondering how he was going to stop Bones by making the worst mistake by going off to Peru on Sabbatical for 6 months with Sully.

Booth saying to himself, "I can't all after months of Sully being she has regretted not going with him now she wants to runaway with him to Peru. Well that not is going to happen Sully is not going to take my Bones away from me again. Not all that has happen between me and Bones these past months."

Then Booth begins to remembering when he and Bones sitting together watching the sunrise and drinking coffee at the Washington monument when Bones accidentally kiss his hand Remembering when Bones for the first time kissing his cheek as a thank you for taking Russ to see family before taking him in to custody. Booth touching the cheek where Brennan Lastly, the moment that Booth couldn't help think about was their kiss under the mistletoe. Yes, it was forced because of Caroline, but when his lips touched Brennan's lips meant so much more to him. He wished that it was just two kissing but be able to show love and passion. Then Booth snapped out of it as he say to himself

"I am saying, what I am thinking, I can't be, Oh my Gosh I love my Partner."

Then Booth finally drove over the state line of Virginia he decided to think about to with Bones later and try to consternate thinking about the case at hand. Found what in Virginia and he hope to find some kind of connection relating to these cases because didn't want coming here to be a waste of time.


	9. Chapter 9

B/B Song Fanfic

"Lost Without You"

Thanks to sophie for proofreading. This chapter is longer than the others.

Ch. 9 "Trying to get a hold of things"

Brennan was trying to get a hold of Booth but with no luck she hoped that he made his way to Virginia okay. Brennan just couldn't understand why Booth was acting all stubborn about her going to Peru, it was her choice not his. But Brennan, she didn't wanted to think about Booth because right now she needed to focus her attention on how she was going to tell a wife that she just lost her husband while she made her way to their recent victim's house. She was driving while she took a look at his missing person's file and she noticed that the victim just moved in to Washington and he previously lived in Virginia where he had a wife named Melissa with whom he had one son, Ericson. As she approached the driveway she saw the victim's wife in the front yard doing some gardening. Before Brennan got of the car she took a deep breath telling herself _"You can do this" _then she walked out of her car and walked towards Mrs. Seeder.

Then Mrs. Seeder asked, "May I help you"

Brennan answered, "Yes Are you Mrs. Erica Seeder?"

"Yes, did you find Eric, where is he?" Mrs. Seeder crying

"Mrs..." Brennan trying to calm Mrs. Seeder down.

Mrs Seeder said, "Please, call me Erica where is my husband? is he ok? just please tell me ."

"Mrs Seeder…I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, I work with FBI to identify dead bodies of missing persons."

Mrs. Seeder knew where Dr. Brennan was leading too, "No please don't tell me that...", breaking down.

Brennan trying to get the right words out, "I'm sorry Mrs. Seeder, but we found your husband earlier this morning, we think he was murdered."

Mrs. Seeder couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Who would want to murder my Eric? everyone loved him, I love him, My son, Oh my god, Our son. What am I going to him?"

Mrs. Seeder started to cry more and louder, as she kneeled on the ground begging that this couldn't be happening to her. Brennan sat down in front of her and put her hand on Mrs. Seeder and said,

"Mrs Seeder, I am sure everyone loved your husband, I am sure that at your and your son's eyes he was a good man. I promise we will find out who did this to your husband but now I need to ask you some questions about your husband's disappearance. Will you be able to handle it?"

Mrs. Seeder said, "Dr. Brennan as long as this helps you find my husband killer I will be more than able, I will be willing to answer all your questions."

"Ok then, let me help you." Brennan said

"Thank you" Mrs. Seeder

Brennan lifted Mrs. Seeder up from the ground as they made their way into Mrs. Seeder's house. When they enter the house Melissa asked,

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you" Brennan asked

Erica said, "Well, if you mind I am doing to make myself a cup why don't you make yourself comfortable. I will be right with you."

Brennan said "Ok thank you, take your time."

Mrs. Seeder went to the kitchen to make herself some tea to calm her nerves of the news about her husband's death. While Brennan was waiting for Mrs. Seeder to come back she wanted to take a look around the house, but she thought that she should try to get a hold of Booth once more, but when she tried all she got was a busy signal. So either Booth was ignoring her or working on the case but she would try again after she is done talking with Mrs. Seeder. After putting her cell phone away she looked around the house, it was a very nice house like in a fairytale, a house with a white picket fen blue shutters, a big tree with swings. The inside was beautiful, big, clean and nicely decorated. Brennan walked into the family room and saw the flat screen tv a big comfy couch and then she turned toward the right of the tv where she noticed big pictures of the family. There was one picture that Brennan couldn't help but notice, she picked up the picture, it was of Melissa, Eric and Ericson. They were all huddle up close together smiling, Erica giving a kiss on her son's cheek, while Melissa kissed her son on the cheek. She could noticed they where having a fun time enjoying a youth baseball league as she noticed that Eric was in his coach uniform and Ericson is his baseball uniform. After a few minutes Brennan put down the photo when she heard Erica said,

"That was Tigers' championship game."

Brennan confused "I'm sorry?."

"The picture you were looking at, Eric was the coach of our son's little league, the Tigers, even though the Tigers' lost we still had a great day." The woman walked towards Brennan and looked at the picture.

Brennan asked "Why?"

Melissa replied "Because Ericson made his first homerun that day. Eric and I were so proud of him, he is a great kid, and that we had to remember that moment so we took this picture. It was Eric's idea to do the kiss on the cheek…" she picked the picture and said, "this was Eric's last picture."

Mrs. Seeder began to cry as she put down the picture again and Brennan touched her shoulder and said,

"I am sorry, for your lost"

Mrs. Seeder "Thank you", drying the tears on her cheek, "I am lucky Ericson is at the Baseball Camp. Do you have children Dr. Brennan?"

"No"

"I see, I could understand from a woman of your age and profession. I mean, it would be a little bit hard to tell a child what you do for a living." as she walked away and sat down on the recliner. Brennan did the same and as she sat down on the couch she replied, "Yes it, would be hard, that is why I don't have children."

Mrs. Seeder said "I don't meant to judge you Dr. Brennan but the purpose of life is having a family with a husband and children and if you don't have them, then what is purpose in your life?"

Brennan answered. "My job _is_ my life, for example finding what happened to your husband and who killed him, that's why I'm here, _this_ is my purpose."

Mrs. Seeder replied. "I am sorry, I didn't meant to change the subject. So what questions do wanted to ask me?"

Brennan got a notepad and pen and starting asking questions. "When did you first noticed your husband went missing?"

"Two week from now was the last time I saw him. He told me he was going to a..to see a old Friend of ours in Virginia." Mrs. Seeder told Brennan.

Brennan wrote that down as she asked. "Do you know why?"

"Well uh this is a very long story Dr. Brennan I am not sure you have time to hear it."

"Mrs. Seeder I have all day."

Mrs. Seeder told Brennan, "Ok uh before we moved to Washington we lived in Virginia, we lived there for 6 years Erica worked as a bank teller at Virginia National Bank. I was a night professor at the University of Virginia. Anyway, the manger of the bank Sarah Carmichael,"

"Sarah Carmichael, she is the manger of bank over at Washington." Brennan said

"Yes she and her husband the bank owner Michael Davis they both own banks on Washington, Virginia and West Virginia." Mrs. Seeder told Brennan.

Brennan then figured out the connection between the two victims then she silently said, "That's the connection."

Melissa asked "What did you say?"

"Nothing please continue." Brennan said

"Well, as I was saying she was hiring new people and that when Eric met David Bron. He moved from Philly with his new wife Emily anyway, we became good friends and we still are but a couples of days later after David was hired Eric found out that David was forced to some evil dealings with Micheal and Sarah." Melissa told Brennan

As Brennan heard Melissa, she realized everything was making sense when it came to the two victims and then she asked, "What dealings?"

"I don't know Emily never told me she was afraid to I guess, but think it was counterfeiting." Mrs. Seeder said

"So that is why you moved." Brennan said

"Yes we were forced to move because Sarah transfer Eric here to Washington as a Assistant Manger." Mrs Seeder replied

Brennan asked, "I see, one last question, Mrs. Seeder did you have knowledge that maybe possibly your husband might have been involved with David's dealings with Mrs. Carmichael and Mr. Davis?"

Mrs. Seeder yelled, " I know what you impaling Dr. Brennan. No of Course not, my husband would never do that and actually now that I think about it, I know without doubt that Sarah Carmichael and Mr. Michael Davis could be the killers. And I hope they pay for what they've done to my husband and David."

Brennan replied, "Mrs. Seeder I am looking for the facts and if Mrs.CarMicheal and Mr. Davis killed Mr. Bron and you Husband me and the FBI will bring them to justice."

Mrs. Seeder surprised by what she heard asked, "What does it mean you will bring David and Eric's killer to justice?, you never told me that David was dead."

Brennan made in judgement saying statement but, maybe could take back getting the heck out of there. Brennan stood up from the couch put here notepad and pen away she replied,

"I'm sorry Mrs. Seeder but unfortunately I can release any of that information. I thank you for taking the time for answering my questions and I am sorry for your lost."

Brennan began walking to the front until Mrs. Seeder grabbed Brennan by the arm and said, "Too late for that Dr. Brennan now tell what happened with David and Eric."

"Ok Mrs. Seeder a couple of weeks before your husband and David Bron were found dead in the Virginia bank and from my analysis both of them were mauled by human."

Melissa said "Oh my god." putting her hand over her mouth to keep it from a scream. Then she said. "Mauled these sick people. Sarah and Michael have all this money and power they think they can eat and kill people why would they want to take that risk?"

Brennan said, "I am not sure Mrs. Seeder maybe, for payback maybe David and Eric were a part of the counterfeiting and they didn't do there job right."

Mrs. Seeder said, "Stop there Dr. Brennan. Like I told you before my husband would never do that, never. As far as David maybe he was forced and maybe he was trying to get out of it, and my husband maybe was also trying to help David get out. Eric, my Eric would sacrifice his life to save a friend. I am sure you would the same for your partner if he was stuck in the same situation."

Brennan said, "Yes I would,"

"Good" then Melissa opened the door for Dr. Brennan as she said, "Now if you excuse me Dr. Brennan I have a old friend I need to get a hold of."

As she began walking outside of the door Brennan said, "I understand and again thank you for help"

"Your welcome." then Melissa shut the door.

Brennan got information to take Mrs. Carmichael and Mr. Davis into custody but she need Booth's help to do. So once she more she try to get hold of her partner.


	10. Chapter 10

B/B Fanfic "Lost Without You"

Chapter 10 "Time to talk"

**Sry Readers for the delay in this chapter busy I guess with Christmas and The Perfect Gift by the way thanks to Sophie for proofreading.**

While Booth was making into the neighborly streets of Harborton, Virginia, he began to look for the residence of David Bron. He took a look at the victim's case to make sure that he was going to the right address. Then he made it to his destination just as he got off the SUV. He head to the front door and knocked on the door as his cellphone rang and of course he knew it was Bones. He didn't see or hear anyone coming to the door so he knocked again and then picked up the call as he said,

"Hey Bones"

Bones said on her way to the car after leaving Melissa Seeder's house, "Finally, I was trying to get a hold of you all day. Did you arrived to Virginia okay?"

"Yes Bones, I did, but I can't talk right now I am at Mr. Bron's House." Booth told her

"Oh, Good because I have found a connection between the two victims." Bones replied

Booth couldn't hear anything because there was too much static and he saw Mrs. Bron opening the door who said,

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

Bones said "Booth did you hear me?"

Booth replied to Bones, " Sorry Bones, I didn't hear you but I gotta go, I will call you later." then hung his cell phone.

Then Bones heard the click as she didn't get what Booth said. While Booth was putting away his cell phone asked,

"Sorry, but are you Mrs. Emily Bron, David Bron's Wife"

"Yes, And who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm sorry" he took out his FBI badge and said, "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth I work for the FBI and right now I am leading the investgation."

Then Mrs. Bron interrupted him, "Oh, I see you are the one investigating that Washington Bank Murder."

Booth said, "Yes, how did you know?"

Mrs. Bron replied, "It is all over the news, but if you don't mind me asking, that body found was Eric Seed's?"

Booth was surprised that she knew who the deceased was and he wanted to tell her yes, but it was against the rules to do so he said,

"I am sorry Mrs. Bron I am not allowed to talk about the ongoing investigation"

Mrs. Bron knew it in Agent Booth's face she was right so she said, "It is him isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Booth said no longer denining it.

Emily beginning to sob "Oh my God poor Melissa, she must be devastated..."

"I am sorry for the lost you and the decease and decease's wife must have been close."

Mrs. Bron wiping her tears said, " Yes, me and David were friends with them when we moved to Virginia."

Booth said. "I see madam I know this might be hard for you, but I was wondering if I could come in to ask you some questions."

Mrs. Bron open the door and said, "Yes, Of course come in."

"Thank you" Booth said

As he made his way into the house he looked around and complientmented, "You have a lovely home Mrs. Bron."

Mrs. Bron replied, "Thank you, Come I will show the living room will talk there."

Booth said, "Ok" as he followed Mrs. Bron to the living room

When they enter the living room Booth sat down on the couch as Mrs. Bron sat on the rocking chair. Then Mrs. Bron asked

"Can I get you some water or anything to drink?"

Booth said, "Water would be fine if it is not too much."

Mrs. Bron said, "Not much at all, I'll be right back."

As Mrs. Bron left to the kitchen to get some water for Booth, he decided to look around the living room without leaving his seat. He turned his head towards a lamp post that had a group of pictures of Emily and David with the other victim at a cabin in the mountains with their kids. Mrs. Bron came back with Booth's water and as she saw him admiring that picture she said,

"That was us the bankers pals."

Booth said, "Excuse me?"

Mrs. Bron handed Booth his water, "That what we called yourselves." then she sat on the rocking chair.

"Cute, now can we start with the questions miss?" Booth said

"Yes of course Agent ask away."

"Ok then do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your husband or Mr. Seeder?" Booth asked

Mrs. Bron told Booth, "Agent Booth, I am going to be honest with you bet your thinking that I am going to say that everyone loved my husband but the truth is that there were some people that didn't and even though he was a nice man some people took advantage of that nicest and ruin his and his family's life. Now he is dead so yes I do know some people who wanted to hurt my husband, actually I have two people in mind."

Booth asked, "Who?"

"Sarah Carmicheal the manger of the band and her husband Micheal Davis"

Booth getting his notepad out said, "The owner and Bank manger, they are married."

"Yes for five years."

Booth writing their names as prime suspects and told Mrs. Bron, "When we were questioning them they didn't mention that they were married."

"For some reason I don't why they want their marriage hush hush." Mrs. Bron told Booth then she asked, "Is there any more questions?"

Booth said as he wrote stuff in his notepad, "A couple more, now why you think these two want to hurt your husband."

Mrs. Bron replied in a angry tone, "Because they're dirty, spoiled , rotten sounderals, My husband was a good man like Eric was and they forced him into, into dirty dealings that got both of them dead." Then she began to cry, "Oh my god Eric he was going to get David out bless his soul."

Booth asked, "Get David out of what?"

"I am not sure counterfeiting money possible but I will forever thankful that Melissa and Eric tried to help my husband to get out of that mess. Now without a doubt those two had to do with my husband and Eric's death." Mrs. Bron said

Booth said, "I promise I will look into them."

Mrs. Bron replied "Thank you, next question?"

"Yes, I looked at your husband case file and it mentions that you were the coroner in your husband's autopsy." Booth mention

"Yes I was." Mrs. Brown answered

"Do you mind telling me what did you found out about your husband's body."

"Uh, sure let me get the autopsy report."

Mrs Brown got off of her chair as she went to the study room to grab her report. Then she went back with the file open and began reading.

"Uh, the victim was not sure drugged but there's blunt forced trauma in the back of the head maybe from a baseball bat or something like that, not sure, uh, he was killed by bleeding to death as the person or people torture cutting thins in abnormal areas, neck, and wrists then after was light burn to a crisp and some ate a part of his hip."

As Booth began to read Mrs. Began turned into colors holding her mouth making sure nothing comes out of it. Then as he finished the reading she close the file. Then there was a moment of silence and Booth said,

"Thank you Mrs. Brown, I am sorry that must have been hard for you."

"Agent Booth you have no idea how it was for me to do the autopsy of my own husband."

Booth said, "I don't know but my partner, she is anthroplogist she help define bodies for me and the FBI and she had defined her own mother."

"Oh my she did ever had to determine her husband?" Mrs. Brown

"No she is not married actually doesn't believe in it." Booth told her

Mrs. Brown said, "Really what about you? are you married?"

Booth said, "No I have 1 son, Parker, is he 6, I see you have and a daughter what is her name?"

"Emily Rose she is 7 and right now she is at singing camp she has the voice just like me. So anymore questions. Agent Booth?" Mrs Brown said

"Uh I was wondering if it would be that my partner at the Jeffersonian can take a look at your husband's remains."

"Of course your partner can, as long it catches the killer or killers who killed my husband and Eric."

"Thank you, well I better going." as Booth got up from the couch.

Mrs. Brown getting out of her chair, mentioned "Yeah uh Agent since you are on your way out you might want to look at Sarah and Micheal's house here."

"They have a house here?" Booth said

"Yes one here one at Washington."

"Thanks Mrs. Brown I will be sure to check out where is it exactly."

Mrs. Brown said, "One is 12 blocks down the house on your left."

"Thanks again Mrs. Brown you have been very helpful."

"Your welcome Agent Booth Good luck."

Then Booth Left Mrs. Bron's house and got into the SUV again. He open up his cell phone and began to dial Brennan's Number.


	11. Chapter 11

B/B Lost Without You

Chapter 11 " Double Trouble"

Thanks for Sophie for beta for me.

After Agent Seeley Booth was finishing questioning Mrs. Bron he immdeatly got in his SUV before starting the SUV he got his cell phone to call his partner despite the anger he was still feeling towards her. At Washington while making her way back to the Jeffersonian Brennan's cell phone she look to see on her caller id that is was Booth she sighed as was annoyed that now was a good time for him to talk, but decided to put her personal feeling aside as she put picked the phone and put on speaker phone as she said,

"Now, you want to talk Booth."

Booth sighed, "Bones please don't start now got some info the case I think you should know and by the way I have a little Christmas present arriving for you from Virginia."

Bones said, "Ok let me guess, David Bron correct."

"Bones since when do you guess?" Booth asked

"When I am right I am?"

"Yes, good Guess Bones."

Awarkard Silence came over them then Brennan said.

"This is Good."

"What is Good."

"Talking like we always do."

Booth sighed, "Yeah it is, Now can we please get back to the case at hand Bones, I found a connection between both victims."

Bones replied, "Yeah, me too let me tell you."

Booth interrupts Bones as he yells, "Bones please let me finish."

"But Booth!" Bones yelled

"Bones." Booth yells

Bones said, "Fine, go ahead."

Booth replied, "Thank you, Now David and Eric and their wives and kids are like best buddies. David got in some deep trouble with owner and manger of both the Washington and Virginia Bank. Did you know they were married,"

"No, but"

"Bones please again interrupting."

"Sorry Booth"

"Anyways, David in some dirty counterfeiting, and David try to get out and Eric try to help get out and they both get kill." Booth tells Brennan.

Brennan told Booth, "Very good observation Booth."

Booth said, "It is not observation Bones it is fact."

"Maybe to you Booth."

"Fine what ever. Anyways I found that Mr Davis and Mrs. Carmichael has not only house there in Washington but they one here at Virginia. So I am going to check it out." Booth told Bones

Bones replied, "But you need a warrant."

Booth answered, "Bones I have reasonable doubt to go into here house."

"Okay then be careful do you realize these people could eat you." Bones told Booth

"Now Bones you are jumping too many conclusions I'll be I can care of myself and if makes you feel I promise to call after I am done. Ok" Booth reassuring Bones

"Ok then I guess I 'll talk you later, Cam and I should have the other victim analyze when you done."

"Good, talk to you later Bones." then he hung the phone as he finally made it past the Davis and Carmichael.

He parked the SUV a couple blocks from the house so just in case that if anyone was home that he would be watching, but luckily he seen the no home. Before getting out the car he turned put his cell phone away in the back of his jacket pocket. Then got his gun to make it was loaded and safe to use. Then he put the gun in his halter buckle. Booth taking deep breathe got out the car as made way to the house. Like every smart he made his into the back out house seen no sign of people which didn't want to caught hoping that possibly not get hurt or worst fired for going to the house without a warrant Booth enter the backdoor try make a little or no noise as possible. He first enter into the kitchen every small but nice then he crashing sound got . It freaked out as he pulled out his gun looked at all ways to see that outside just a cat playing in the trash cans.

Booth took a sighed of relief as put his hand on his chest because he was nearly scared to death that he was going to get caught but putting that out of his mind he continue to search the house as he enter the hallway leading up to a stairs and two room on each side, a living room on the right and a study on the left he to see that both rooms were clear. But Booth knew the real secrete and lies were upstairs then he made his way quietly up the stair still holding his gun in front him. Booth got upstairs to the Bathroom in front of him which he found no use to go in there. Then look to left to see a closed maybe thinking that this was the bedroom so he open to the door hope to a see torture chamber, but surprisingly he a found a ordinary bedroom but just to make sure he looked through top and bottom for anything relating to the two case him and Bones were working on but no such luck. So after Booth was done looking the bedroom and trying to put everything back to its original place. Booth thought there was no way these people are killing man eating machines. As closed the bedroom door he was about to go down stairs until there was one more room that Booth didn't check.

So slowly he made his way to the other door. Booth hoping in this room will all the answers to his questions. He open the door shocked to see ...

a torture chamber fill with chains hanging, a big cage room painted red and black maybe that was blood Booth wasn't he seen a torture table with instruments. Booth couldn't believe what was seeing with own now Booth was for that he was found the killers of David Bron and Eric Seeder. Booth was about making his way out of the room but he didn't get the chance when...

BAM Booth got hit the back of head knocking him out onto the floor. The attack drop the wrench she was walking in her highs heals as she knelt down to a unconscious Booth as Mrs. Carmichael showing that evil smile as she use her hand to carse Booth's face and said,

"We are going to have some fun with you Agent Booth"

Then Mrs. Carmichael began use her evil laugh which no matter how it was no was able to hear it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sry for the long I was starting class but had to find out I have been dropp so need time to invent sry again for the long I will another chapter soon Enjoy. **

B/B Lost Without You

Chapter 12: "18 Hours."

_18 hours later._

Brennan was a nervous wreck in her office; she'd been waiting for 18 hours

hoping Booth would call, but it was no use because she knew something was wrong, Booth was in trouble, she could feel it in her Bones, She couldn't work, eat nor sleep until she got some answers. As she was trying to figure out how to find evidence that Mrs. Carmicheal and Mr. Davis were killers and that they were the ones that were holding Booth hostage. Yes Brennan was jumping to conclusions, but she had no time she needed to find him before he was the next one to be found dead, and eaten by sickos, but she didn't want to think about that, so she tried to considerate on solving the case by finding out the murder weapon of both victims that were killed by blunt force trauma to the head. She was on her computer going over both skulls to determine detention angles on the back of the skull. Then she heard a knock on the door. Brennan's eyes were still focused on the computer. She did care who was there but she needed time to herself to figure things out, but her gut feeling told her it might have been Angela coming to hound her about going home, but there was no way that was going to happen she needed to stay here just incase they found Booth or solved the case.

"Not right now Angela, I am to trying to solve a case here." Brennan said.

"I can see that Dr. Brennan." a woman said.

Brennan instantly knew that the woman who had knocked wasn't Angela so she turned around to see Agent Hutchison. Brennan got off her chair because the mere sight of Agent Hutchison told her that he was here to tell her that Booth had been found, maybe injured, but he would be fine.

"Agent Hutchison."

" Please call me Ashley, Dr Brennan, I guess you know why I am here" Agent Hutchison said trying act like everything was ok.

"Ok then Ashley and Yes; I do know why you are here." Brennan replied smiling,

Ashley was very confused as to why she was smiling, she thought that Brennan would be a wreck because Booth is still missing, but then again she could be in denial.

"You do?" she replied.

"Yes, you are here to tell me that you found Booth," Brennan said.

Ashley sighed she thought with utmost certainly that Brennan was in denial. She knew then what to say to Brennan.

"Uh, Dr. Brennan"

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked

"I think you better sit down" Ashley suggested

as she was about to grab her coat Brennan said, "Ok" she went to her couch and sat down. "What is it?" she asked.

Ashley sat beside Brennan as she took a deep breath in and told her,

"Dr. Brennan, I am sorry."

"Oh My gosh, is he dead."

"No, Dr. Brennan we couldn't find him, at least not yet anyway." Ashley replied.

Brennan let out a sigh of relief but still not totally relived that Booth was still out there somewhere in trouble.

"Ok then, well did you try to look for him in Virginia at David Bron's place?" she asked

"Dr. Brennan, you don't understand it has only been 18 hours." Ashley said.

Brennan interrupts getting up from the couch yelling, "You've got to be kidding me, only been 18 hours! you guys are the FBI for goodness sake!"

"Yes I know you are angry Dr. Brennan and believe me we are doing everything to find Booth, but we have to follow the rules and those are…"

"You have 48 hours before filing a missing persons report, and if Booth was an exception that would be unfair to the rest of the civilians right," Brennan finished the sentence.

"Yes, Then you understand."

"No, I don't care what you or the FBI says if you're not going to help find Booth I will." Brennan yelled and was about to storm out of her office until Ashley stopped her from leaving by grabbing her arm. "Dr. Brennan please don't do this or I will have to"

Brennan interrupted her "What arrest me.?"

Ashley sighed, "If I have to."

"Fine arrest me, but I want you to know something, Ashley, my partner is in trouble, I can feel it, and I am not going to let some boss/ex-flame of Booth's stand in my way." Then she pulled her arm out of Ashley's grip then said, "Now if you excuse, I have to find my partner."

Brennan stormed out of her office when Angela came past her. Angela seemed very worried as she'd seen the anger and determination in Brennan's eyes as they walked passed each other.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Brennan continued to walked as she replied, "Not right now Angela, I have to go and find Booth."

As she watched her best friend head out of the Jeffersonian lab, Angela turned to Agent Hutchison who was standing by Brennan's office. Angela was angry as she walked towards Ashley and said,

"Who do think you are?"

"Excuse me Ms. Montenegro, but what happened between me and Dr. Brennan has nothing to do with you." Ashley said.

"When you upset Brennan like that and make her run off into a dangerous situation, it has everything to do with me." Angela said, as she walked even closer to her so that she was now face to face with Ashley "now Ashley, you listen, Dr. Brennan is not only my co-worker but my best friend and Booth is my friend too. And Brennan, she is more than just Booth's partner, Now I swear if anything happens to her while she's looking for him I will hold you personally responsible. So you a have a choice Agent Hutchison. You either bring Brennan back and you go to find Booth or you go and help her to find Booth together. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Montegro I do, but I am just trying to do my job." Ashley said.

"I understand that, but you better go and help my friend find her partner." Angela replied.

Without another word she left Brennan's office she thought she had no choice but to risk her Job to help Booth and Brennan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This chapter is very creepy so just letting you bones fans know that. BTW: I would thank flimandgeekproud for beta my last two chapters. So enjoy. Next chapter coming soon.**

B/B Fanfic: "Lost Without You"

Chapter 13: "The Pain of Torture"

Back in Virginia, at the home of Sarah Carmichael and Michael Davis. Seeley Booth was lying on a cold operating table unsure of how long he had been in and out of consciousness. While in and out of consciousness, the first thing he felt was numbness. He couldn't feel his hands or legs or move his muscles which meant he was drugged so he couldn't feel any pain. He began thinking about many things, like how badly injured he was, or how long he had been there and if anyone was looking for him. But he didn't worry too much about that last one, he had faith that the FBI would do their best, but more importantly he had faith in Bones and her Squint Squad that they would find him, and the evidence to put these psychopaths away. Suddenly he heard them coming back so he played dead, hoping that they would leave again

Sarah and Michael entered the room while arguing, then Michael began to realize something,

"Sarah, I have realized that David and Eric are not like this FBI agent."

"All the more exciting, don't you think?" Sarah said.

"I'm sure it is, but sweetheart, when I married you I knew what I was getting myself into it's just that..."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Well there is a limit as to what I can take and I have reached that limit."

Sarah walked towards a table which was lined up with surgical instruments.

"Oh really is that so."

Michael sighed. "Yes"

With an angry and evil look on her face she picked up a scalpel and said, "Well then, that is a shame, I thought you loved me."

Michael walked towards her and held her in his arms from behind and said, "I do love you, that is why I'm telling you it's time to stop, and whatever happens to us I still love you."

"Really?" she turned to face him

Michael smiled as he replied, "Really."

They hugged and then Sarah pulled the scalpel from behind her back and she slashed Michael right on his cheek. Michael immediately pulled away from Sarah holding his cheek where she had slashed him. Sarah yelled while pointing the scalpel to his neck.

"Who do you think you are, telling me to give my passion for pain and torture up, after all that stuff that has happened to me in the past I deserve payback. Haven't I been through enough?"

Acting like a scared dog he replied, "Yes, you have and I'm sorry."

Sarah clammed down as she spoke next. "Good, now why don't you go patch up that cut, then pull the white van round, while I get our new subject ready to go to the warehouse."

"Ok" he replied. As he was about to leave Sarah stopped him calling out his name, "Michael."

He turned as he said, "Yes, Sweetheart."

Sarah walked towards him, she touched her hand on his cheek then moved it away revealing the cut, she kissed it, and she ended up getting some of his blood on her lips, but with no hesitation she licked the blood from her lips.

"I love you." she said,

"I love you too," He replied, then he walked away to leave Booth and Sarah alone.

Booth was trying his hardest not to gag at the most disgusting and sickest display of affection he had ever seen. Once Michael shut the door she looked at Booth loving to see him lying there helpless. She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, as she slowly and gently hovered the cold sliver scalpel over his face she said

"Agent Booth, all my life I have been tortured by people I love and care about and they were never punished for it. As a result, I take my revenge on people like you, Eric and David, so you feel the pain I went through. And I can't wait to show you what pain and torture really feels like."

Then Booth decided that he didn't want that sympathy crap from her so he opened his mouth to reply "Go to hell."

She laughed as she replied, "I'm already there." she punched him hard in the head, and then once again it was dark for Booth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks both to flimandgeekproud (Emily) and Melissa my friends for proofreading this chapter I am very grateful to these two Update coming next week. So this chapter is deciated to them**

B/B Fanfic : "Lost Without You"

Chapter 14: "Lost Without Him"

It didn't take long for Brennan to go home and gather a couple of things. As she took off in her car and started making her 3 hour drive to Harborton, Virginia. Brennan hoped that this time she would be able to redeem herself in Booth's eyes by saving him from all the other times he has been saving her. Brennan wasn't sure exactly where Booth could be, but he was here somewhere. While looking for Mrs. Bron's place, she couldn't help but wonder how a town like this could be so peaceful when sickos like Mrs. Carmichael and Mr. Davis lived in it. Once Brennan found them she told herself she would grant no mercy on them if they hurt Booth. Brennan made it to Mrs. Bron's house and she pulled over to the sidewalk, got out the car and began walking to the front door. She knocked and she was surprised to see Mrs. Seeder open the door. Brennan was shocked to see her.,

"Mrs. Seeder?"

"Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here."

Mrs. Bron came up behind Mrs. Seeder as she said, "Melissa, Who is it at the door?"

"Emily, this Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth's partner." Melissa said.

"Oh Nice to meet you, when Agent Booth was here he talked very fondly of you."

Brennan was certainly shocked to hear that. "He did?"

"Yes he did. So what have you found about our husbands deaths?" Emily said

"Excuse me." Brennan replied.

"That is why you are here isn't it?" Emily said

"Technically, yes. Uh both of your husbands' died from cerebral haemorrhage by blunt force trauma to the head and from external bleeding." Brennan said

"What does that mean?" Melissa asked

"In laymen terms, both of your husbands were hit in the back of head with some object or tool a wrench would be my guess, but mainly your husbands died from bleeding to death while getting tortured" Dr. Brennan said,

"Oh my god" Melissa said, as she put her hand on her mouth and leaned into Emily's arms for comfort, Emily was crying herself as she asked, "There's more, isn't there."

"Yes, but it's not about your husbands, this is about my partner Agent Booth, You see he has been missing for almost a day now and I was wondering Mrs. Bron if you know where he went." Brennan said.

"Oh Dr. Brennan I am sorry." Mrs. Bron said.

"I'm sorry too." Mrs. Seeder said.

"Thank you, both of you, but where did he go?"

"Well, he said he was going to check out the Bank owners' house here in Virginia, a block up but if they took him, he might not be there." Emily said

"Is there any place else that they may have taken him?" Brennan asked

"Well the last time I saw my husband he said he was going to some warehouse outside of town." Emily replied,

"Do you know where it is?" Brennan said,

Emily was thinking until Melissa interrupted, "Emily, are you talking about the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town."

"Yes, I think so." Emily replied.

"Then I know where it is." Melissa told Brennan.

"Can you give me directions" Brennan asked Melissa.

"Sure, I'll be back" Melissa replied, and then left to write Brennan directions, as Brennan still stood outside the front door with Emily inside.

"Would you like to come in while you wait?" Emily asked.

"No I am fine, but thank you." Brennan answered.

"Dr. Brennan, I just want to say I'm sorry about your partner, it's my fault for not realizing those bank owners are sickos." Emily said.

"Mrs. Bron none of this is your fault the people that should be responsible are the people that took him and I will make sure those people pay for what they've done." Brennan said.

Emily had quickly made a observation, "You care about Agent Booth don't you Dr. Brennan?"

"Why of course, he's my partner." Brennan said.

"No, you care more than just as a friend or a partner. You love him, don't you?" Emily asked

"Love, Booth, We are just friends, partners. I am not in love with Booth. I have a boyfriend I am in a happy healthy relationship." Brennan said.

"Well, tell me this, is this "Happy Healthy" relationship you have with this "boyfriend" a lot better than what you have with Booth? If I were you I would stop saying "We are just friends" and say how you really feel about him because I think you are lost without him, just like he is lost without you right now."

Brennan didn't know what to say to Emily's hypothesis of her relationship with Booth. Melissa then came back and she handed her the directions.

"There you go, good luck Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you and again I am sorry for your losses." Dr. Brennan said as she left Mrs. Bron's house.

She got back in the car and before starting it she thought more what about Emily said, that she was lost without Booth, just like he was lost without her."Well maybe she is right I am lost without him." She shed a tear and took a deep breath as she wiped the tear from her face and started the car and began to drive to save her partner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again I want thank flimandgeekproud (emily) she is a wonderful beta from the uk and I don't what do without her. So a big thank you goes out to her.**

B/B Fanfic: "Lost Without You"

Chapter 15: "New found Hope and Faith"

While Brennan was making her way to rescue Booth, she began to have hope, and faith in Booth and she still felt that he was still alive. While Brennan had her new found hope and faith Booth was losing some of his as he was getting more tiered by the minute laying in front of a bonfire. Then he realized that this might be the way he was going to die by getting fried and eaten. To him that wasn't the worst part of dying, the worst part was not saying goodbye to his son or watching him grow up, or not saying goodbye to his friends and family or even worst yet not saying goodbye to his partner, his Bones, and the squint squad he would be lost without all these people and now it had come to this. After saving a whole bunch of people, god wouldn't give him a proper send off, but then God works in mysterious ways, but he was dying and he just wanted to see Brennan one last time. The thought of her gave him one last shred of hope that Brennan would come in with back up.

Sarah and Michael were preparing for Booths demise. When Sarah was finished making a pile of kindling she got a tank of gas and wildly poured the gas over it without getting the gas all over her. She then threw the gas tank out of the way and the loud bang woke Booth up from unconsciousness. When Michael was finished tying up Booth he noticed he was waking up, which he alerted Sarah to by yelling at the top of his voice.

"Hey Sarah, sweetheart, guess who's up?"

"Oh Agent Booth Good afternoon, I am happy that you could join us today. How are you feeling?"

Booth mustered his strength and sarcastically added, "In pain but not bad how about you?"

"Feeling pretty good, we found from your boss that you are a religious man, that true." Sarah said,

"Yes it is." Booth replied

"Really well, I used to be a catholic until my innocence and my life was robbed from me." Sarah said

"Sorry to hear that, so that is why you killed David Bron and Eric Seeder to punish us for the loss of our innocence." Booth said,

"Yes, I guess you can say that, but to be honest I really don't like talking about that so let's get to the point shall we, Now Booth since you're a catholic, you must know the fires of hell correct." Sarah said.

"Yes why?"

Sarah took out some matches and lit the pile of junk into a massive fire as she told Booth,

"Well, you are about to experience what hell feels like."

Booth thought to himself "Why did I ask that question." then he sighed and turned his head to Sarah

"Hey you are not going to get away with what you're going to do to me, people are looking for me, you know that right?"

"Oh I am sure they are Agent Booth, but I don't see them, Michael do you?"

"No, I don't sweetheart." Michael said.

"So you see Agent Booth, it looks like your so called faith and hope has run out." Sarah told Booth,

"I don't think so Mrs. Carmichael." Another voice said.

Sarah, Michael, and Booth turned to face the hero standing there to save the day as a wave of pure relief washed over Booth at seeing his partner there, as he silently thanked god for returning his hope and faith.

"Bones!"

Brennan was confidant and strong with a big gun pointed right at Sarah. Thanking god she wasn't too late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Flimandgeekproud (Emily) She is best beta forever thanks Emily you the best. This chapter does have a little action and suspence. Enjoy Two more chapters left.**

B/B Fanfic "Lost Without You"

Chapter 16 "Backup"

After seeing his Bones come to his aid, something in Booth just couldn't show his relief.

"Thank God, for bringing my Bones to save day." Then once he realized he had used a possessive pronoun before her name, 'my Bones', he quickly corrected himself. "No I mean thanks for sending my partner not my Bones, you know what I mean."

Sarah interrupted Booths thanks to god when she yelled out,

"Don't start thanking god yet, Agent Booth." She then turned to Brennan and said,

"Why, Dr. Brennan, I'm so happy that you are here to witness the death of your partner, I do suggest holding your nose because the smell of your partner's burning flesh, well it's not so good"

She then waved her hand in front of her nose and when she stopped she laughed, which caused Bones and Booth to look at each other cluelessly not understanding why she was laughing. After she had finished laughing Sarah snapped back to her normal evil and serious self.

"Now where were we, Oh that's right, me killing your partner and you watching him die."

"Not so fast Mrs. Carmichael, are you forgetting that I am the one holding the gun?" Brennan yelled,

"Yes, I know that and frankly I don't care." Sarah replied,

"Well, you should because if don't let my partner go, I will..."

"What shoot me, all right then fine shoot me, shoot me dead if you have to, I guess that will just be another thing added to my list of tortures in my life." Sarah interrupted,

"Please don't shoot her." Michael yelled.

"I will."

"No, she won't" Sarah said.

"Yes she will." Booth told Michael

"I will Michael if I have to."

"Please don't shoot her, Sarah is not well. She is very sick; she has suffered a lot in her life." Michael told Brennan.

Booth could not believe what he was hearing, so he decided to intervene by saying, "Suffered by killing people for her own sick pleasure."

Michael had heard that and he gave Booth an angry look which kept Booth's mouth firmly shut. Michael continued pleading with Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, you see Sarah was..."

Then surprisingly Michael was shot in the shoulder by Sarah. Immediately Brennan shot Sarah in the same spot where she had shot Michael. After she shot Sarah, Sarah turned and shot Brennan. "No, Bones". Booth screamed and Brennan quickly fell down to the floor holding her arm to stop the bleeding. Shock fell over her and she slowly slipped into the darkness and all she could hear was Booth's voice screaming for help and for his Bones to hold on and not to leave him like this.


	17. Chapter 17

B/B Fanfic "Lost Without You"

Chapter 17:"What Happened?"

**Sry for the late update dealing with the construction workers and headache. So as you could a writer couldn't work those conditions but now the construction has died down and my headache is gone so my back to writing and I would to once again thank flimandgeekproud for being my beta she is great. **

Brennan was not sure where she was or how much time had passed since she was knocked unconscious after getting shot by Sarah, she could still hear Booth's voice telling her to come back and not to give up. These words stayed with her as suddenly her eyes opened to see that she was in hospital. She looked across hoping to see Booth lying by her side, but he wasn't. her eyes were threatening to fill up with tears, as she was thinking the worst, that she had lost her partner, not getting the chance to tell Booth how she really felt about him. She started sob, covering her face with her hands then she heard Booth's cocky voice,

"Bones, who died?"

Brennan didn't answer. She was not sure whether her mind was playing a trick on her. Booth couldn't figure out why his Bones was so upset and as to why she was not answering him, he tried to get through to her again,

"Hello, Bones what's wrong? Why, are you crying?"

Bones wiped the tears from her face and her eyes lit up when she saw that Booth was there, he was alive, and even though she was happy to see him, she was shocked to see that he was in a wheelchair. She sighed, and calming down she said,

"I just thought you were..."

Booth completed her sentence, "You thought I was dead."

Brennan shook her head in the affirmative. "Yes." Booth then replied, "Well, as you can see, I'm not dead, but maybe just a little temporally physically handicapped."

"I can see that." Brennan said then she felt a rush of pain in her arm, "Ow!" she yelled. "What happened?"

Booth was rather surprised to hear that Brennan had said that. "You mean, you don't remember what happened?"

Brennan was rubbing her head as she replied, "Everything seems to be so hazy."

Booth wheeled to Brennan's bedside and asked, "Well, what is the last thing you remember?"

Brennan sat up from her bed to get more comfortable, "The last I remember? I remember Sarah shooting Michael, then I shot Sarah then... she shot me. Oh my, Sarah, she shot me! I got shot and then"

"And then what?" Booth said.

"Well before going into unconsciousness, I could hear you screaming for me not to die and to keep holding on." Brennan told Booth.

"Yup, you did hold on for me and I'm glad you did, the doctor says you should be fine and that it should heal in a couple of weeks but he wants us both to stay here for overnight observation. So tomorrow morning we should head back to Washington. D.C"

"That's great Booth, so does..."

Booth knew what Bones was asking. "Don't worry Bones, the whole Squint Squad knows where we are I called them."

Brennan smiled, "Good, So what happened after I was knocked out."

"Well, After I was nearly scared to death by you getting shot, I screamed for help when finally Ashley came in with back up and arrested both Sarah and Michael, then she began to untie me but I told Ashley to save you first which she did. Then an hour later here we are."

"Ok did Sarah and Michael confess?" Brennan said,

"Well unfortunately, Sarah is keeping her mouth shut, but Michael he confessed as soon as he arrived in the hospital." Booth replied,

"Really, why did they kill David and Eric?" Brennan asked.

"Well, he admitted that Sarah was the one who killed them but admits to disposing of the bodies and he also confessed why Sarah killed David and Eric."

"Why,"

"Because Sarah had a very bad childhood, her mother was a junkie, her father was an abusive alcoholic, when she was 13 her mother died of an overdose and her father blamed Sarah for the death. She took abuse and the loss of her innocence; until she was 16 then she run away and turned her father in to the police. she was placed in a foster home until she was 18 then she found out that her father had died in jail, and she wanted to be the one to kill him but she couldn't so she lived on the streets until she was 19, then she met Michael who tried to give her a better life. Then Sarah told Michael about her past. Michael then told Sarah he would do anything to help her get passed this. So they came up with the plan for the counterfeiting operation. David was figuring things out so Sarah tortured and killed him. Then Eric tried to stop them and they ended up getting rid of him too."

"Wow, Thanks for the summary Booth."

"You're welcome Bones, so were you lost without me?"

"Of course I was Booth you're my partner, I thought I'd never see you again, did you feel the same?"

"You bet I felt the same, I thought god was punishing me." Booth replied,

Brennan was confused, "Booth, what makes you think your god was punishing you, you did nothing wrong."

"That's just it Bones, I did do something wrong. I acted like a jealous boyfriend when it came to you and Sully, it's just... he hurt you, and I couldn't stand if he did it again."

"Oh Booth."

"I know, I'm sorry, Bones it's your life, you choose who you want to spend it with, If you are happy. So am I." Booth told Brennan as he grabbed her hand.

Brennan was squeezing Booth's hand as she said, "Thank you, and you know what? I am happy."

"Me too, that's why I have a surprise for you."

"Booth, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's my pleasure Bones, by the way, this is not just anything, it is someone special."

Brennan was confused as to what her surprise was. Booth let go of her hand and wheeled himself over to the door as he called out a familiar name,

"Sully, you can come in now."

Brennan's mouth was hanging open. She was shocked by who was standing behind the door; it was Sully, her long distance boyfriend. There he stood as he spoke.

"Hello, Temperance"

"Sully, what a surprise?"


	18. Chapter 18

B/B Lost Without You

**I know almost everyone was disappointed to see sully return but now come on you think I actually those have a happy ending, No so no need to fear this will be a happy ending for your dyamatic duo promise. Again and Again I would to thank flimandgeekproud (Emily) for proofreading. Not only she is great, beta , but a great writer, motnager, and friend that I lucky to have. **

Chapter 18 "Mutual Parting"

Brennan didn't expect to see Booth standing at the door . Brennan was not prepared to see Sully either, nor tell him about her recent revelations towards going to Peru and her true feelings towards Booth, but even though she didn't believe in signs from God she knew this was his calling card to her, saying that things needed to get out in the open once and for all. So she put a fake smile on her face as she said,

"Sully, what a nice surprise, what are you doing here?"

Sully walked towards her and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her,

"Well, I was in Peru and I got a call from Booth, telling me what happened and that I should come, so here I am." Sully looked at Booth and said, "By the way, thank you Booth."

"No Problem Sully, just trying to make my partner feel better." Booth replied

"Well, I think that is my job Booth, not yours." Sully told Booth,

Behind Sully's back Booth gave his "Oh really, oh please, what a bunch of crap" look at Sully.

"Sully, I am perfectly capable of making myself feel better." Brennan replied to Sully,

"We know that, Bones, but come on, you've been shot... so don't get ahead of yourself." Booth said,

Sully was shocked, "Booth, you forgot to tell me she was shot," then he turned to Brennan, "Brennan you were shot, Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

Sully kicked into full panic mode and Brennan tried to bring Sully back to his normal state, calming him down by telling him,

"Sully, calm down, I am fine as you can see, I will be fully healed in a couple of days. Booth and I have the clearance to go back to Washington tomorrow."

"Washington?" Sully asked confused

"Yes, Washington the place where I work, where my life is." Brennan said

"Yes, I know, but what about Peru?" Sully said,

Brennan knew Sully was going to bring up that subject and she really didn't feel comfortable talking about Peru with Booth in the room.

"Peru, right about that...uh, " Brennan said

Then she gave Booth this look sending him a message to give her and sully a moment a alone.

Booth was not sure why Bones was looking at him like that until he finally got the message that it was time for them to talk privately without him hanging around.

"You know, I am going to leave you two alone to talk while I go and get something from the cafeteria, can I get you guys anything while I am gone."

"I am fine." Sully answered

"Bones"

"Herbal tea if they have it, thank you Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones." Booth said,

Then he wheeled himself out of the room, leaving Bones and her long distance sailing boyfriend alone to talk. Brennan and Sully were alone as Sully sighed,

"So"

"So"

"We need to talk." Sully told Brennan.

"Yes, we do." Brennan agreed.

"Let me guess, you don't want to go to Peru with me." Sully said

"Sorry Sully, but I can't." Brennan replied,

"Damn it, Why in hell not, I thought you wanted to be with me, I thought you wanted to go with me first time. What changed." Sully yelled,

"I did want to go with you to Peru, Sully; I felt guilty for not going with you the first time, it's just a lot of things have changed." Brennan told Sully,

"What in two days." Sully yelled,

"Yes, wait I mean no, It has been more than just two days Sully it has been like 6 months since you left to go on some sailing adventure while all during that time, not trying to contact me until just a few days ago. Why now, do you want me all of a sudden put my life on hold for you when you haven't done the same for me." Brennan told Sully.

Sully didn't know what to say as he grabbed her but Brennan pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"Brennan, I wanted to keep in touch with you, it's just I thought it would better for the both of us to give each other some space, but I guess that was a mistake, and now I'm here to correct it."

He tried to grab Brennan's hand and when he succeed he took his other hand and touched her chin while holding her hand in his.

"I have missed you Brennan,"

"I have missed you too Sully." Brennan was shedding tears,

Sully wiped the tears off her face and he slowly lend forward putting his lips slowly up against hers. Brennan was feeling so bad because she couldn't imagine Booth being the one kissing her, then when the kiss was over. Sully noticed the look on her face, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

Brennan did not say a word; she was not sure how to put the words she wanted to say to let him know how she felt. How about 'I'm not in love with you Sully, I love Booth now.' She thought but there was no need for her to say anything as Sully could tell by the look on her face that it is was over between. He sighed,

"It's over isn't it."

"Yes" Brennan nodded her head.

Sully wasn't surprised at Brennan's change of heart, yes even though he still loved her, and wanted to be with her, he couldn't because he wouldn't be able to make her happy. So like any honourable man would do, Sully gave Brennan a kiss on the cheek and he whispered "Goodbye" in her ear, Brennan was shedding tears, as she watched a heartbroken Sully walk away from her once again, but this was for her own good and Sully's too.


	19. Chapter 19

B/B Fanfic "Lost Without You"

Chapter 19: "What Now?"

**This the last chapter epilogue coming soon. I just to thank all of you here for the reviews and big fans to flimandgeekproud (emily) for being my beta. **

**Enjoy :)**

Booth was making his way back to his and Bones' hospital room he stopped at the door and he began to think of Sully and his Bones making out right there in the hospital room, while making fun of him behind his back. That would be a nightmare and it was just plain crazy of him to be thinking about it, but he couldn't help but think that. Booth wanted to try and stay happy for Bones, but something inside him just wanted to kick Sully's ass out of the room, but there was no way Bones would allow it. So he took a deep breath and wheeled into the room, he was surprised, not only to see no sign of Sully but just to see his bones sleeping, peacefully and happily in her hospital bed. Booth wheeled in for a closer look, he just watched her for a moment, he could she was dreaming and it must have been a nice one as she was smiling from ear to ear. He was wondering what she was dreaming about, hoping to get some murmurs of a name or anything to give him some clue as to what his Bones was dreaming about, but unfortunately Brennan woke up without murmuring a word.

Brennan opened her eyes to see Booth starring at her. Booth was acting as if he had done nothing wrong, he smiled, deciding to play it cool.

"Drifting off to dreamland I see."

Brennan decided to feign innocence "I have no idea, what you are talking about; I just shut my eyes for a bit."

"Sure you were Bones." He handed her the herbal tea, "Here is your tea." Booth said.

Bones was sitting back and she grabbed her tea from his hand, "Thank you, Booth."

Booth sighed as he looked around the room, "So, where is Sully?"

"Oh he left." Bones quickly mentioned as she took a sip of her tea.

"What do you mean he left, left like as in to go to bathroom?" Booth asked

"No, I mean left, like to go back to Peru." Bones replied,

"Why, that son of a... him leaving you the first time, he got away with it, well not this time, I swear Bones if I ever see again, I will kick ass all the way back to Peru." Booth yelled.

Brennan was laughing at Booth's manly ego; Booth was not sure why Bones was laughing he didn't think this was funny at all. She just got her heartbroken again by the same guy who left 6 months ago. Something defiantly wasn't right.

"Bones! What is wrong with you, why are you laughing, I don't think it's funny at all, Sully just broke your heart again."

Bones was trying to calm down her laugher as she assured Booth, "Booth, Sully didn't break my heart, actually think I broke his."

Booth was surprised, "Wait, you mean to tell me you broke up with him."

"Yes" Bones said plainly as she took another sip of her tea.

"Really, Why?" Booth asked.

"Well, Booth even though it is none of your business..."

"Bones, this is my business, I'm your Partner."

"I know that Booth, that is why I'm going to tell you." Bones said,

"Good, so what happened?" Booth said

"That's just it, nothing happened, we have been apart for too long, we both wanted different things, and plus, so many things have changed since he left so I thought that is was best and we went our separate ways."

"What changed?" Booth asked,

"What?" Brennan said,

"You mentioned changes, what changed?" Booth asked again.

"Well, a lot. Uh...work for example, it has become more demanding for me, and I love my work, I can't give that up for a man. And there is uh..." she was about to say "you", but didn't because she was afraid as to what he might think.

Booth was hoping she would say that there was him, but when Bones was hesitant he knew that she may need some help.

"There is what?"

Brennan took a deep breath "Well, there is you and me."

"What about us?" Booth asked,

"You know Booth." Brennan said

"No, I don't "Booth lied

"Yes, you do "Brennan yelled as she got closer to his face.

"Bones, I really have no idea what you are talking about." as he yelled he wheeled himself closer to her.

"Really, then I guess I'll just have to show you."

Then out of the blue Brennan pulled Booth into a passionate kiss and this wasn't the kind of kiss that you would give to your brother. This kiss was so much more than that. It lifted Booth out of his wheelchair. Then after the kiss, Brennan put Booth gently back down into his chair still staring into each other eyes smiling. Brennan could see smears of lipstick on his lips and she was trying to wipe off the lipstick with her thumb. Booth was still in a daze, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Booth, I've never believed in faith, destiny and true love, but you helped me believe in you, and me and what we have is so special booth, we complement each other, we're made for each other, and I love you."

"I don't know what to say Bones."

"You could say that you love me too, that would be a good start."

"Of course I love you too Bones." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips then he asked, "So What Now?"

"Well, I was hoping could you try to lay with me on this hospital bed, but I am asking for too much?"

Booth grabbed her hand as he told her, "Bones, you can never ask for too much, now I might I need your help though."

So with all of Booth's strength and some help from his Bones, Booth was able to lay along beside his Bones. After finally making it up on to Bones' bed, Brennan nudged up against. Booth and he kissed her on her forehead as he whispered to her,

"Now we can both head off to dreamland"

Without saying a word both Brennan and Booth closed their eyes and they headed to their own special dreamland where neither of them would be lost without each other.


	20. Chapter 20

B/B Fanfic: "Lost Without You"

Epilogue: "The Perfect Ending"

**This is the end for this story have enjoy writing I will be back with a new story for bones in march and as well beginning to write a fanfic for Daniel and Betty from ugly betty**

6 weeks later...

6 weeks had passed and Booth and Brennan had been released with a clean bill of health.They had both fully healed after their brushes with death. Brennan had healed quickly. Booth on the other hand took longer as he was in the hospital for about 3 weeks. After being discharged Booth and Brennan were summoned for the trial of Sarah Carmichael. Michael Davis ended up plea bargaining for 6 years in prison for aiding and abetting and improper disposal of the bodies. Sarah was tried and convicted and was found guilty on two counts of murder and one attempted murder. She's serving a life sentence and mandatory counselling for childhood trauma. After the trial Brennan and Booth decided to make their relationship public to only the squint squad. Angela couldn't repress the screams of joy while hugging and kissing Brennan and Booth for finally taking a risk and at the announcement of their relationship Brennan and Booth made everyone swear to keep their relationship a secret from the FBI, they didn't want to take the risk of losing each other as work partners. After that Brennan had the time that month to finish her book

At her apartment Brennan was at her desk finishing the epilogue for her book. When Booth sneaked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Are you almost done?"

"Almost." She said as she continued writing.

"Can I read it?" Booth asked,

Without a thought Brennan replied "No."

"You got to be kidding me, Bones, I am your boyfriend, I thought at least I would get the benefit of reading one of your books before it gets published." Booth said.

"I'm sorry Booth, but my writing is very personal to me." Brennan said,

"But you let all your other boyfriends."

"Alright fine, you can read the last paragraph once I am done here, okay?" Brennan stopped writing for about a second to give Booth a kiss on the lips.

"Ok, thank you, Temperance" Booth said

"You're Welcome, Seeley" Brennan said as she continued to write the last sentence. Then finally the last couple of words were down.

"All done, now do you want to read it or shall I" Brennan said

"You should, it is your story." Booth said,

"Ok, then" Brennan said, taking a deep breath as she began to read the final paragraph of her book.

"_As I Kathy Reich's sleep beneath the arms of my partner Andy Lister, lying together on the hospital bed, I felt safer now than I had with any other man, and I think we were both finally relieved that everything was out in the open in regards to how we truly felt about one another. We slowly drifted off to dreamland, a place where we always catch the bad guys, except now we reward each other with a kiss. What's next for me and Andy, I am not sure, but what I do know is that we will never be lost as long as we have each other. We will always be there for one another no matter what the circumstances, but more importantly we love each other. It is like we are two dogs who just found each other's bones. When it came to finding a saying that was right, that was the only one I could think of, but I loved it when I was a child. The End."_

"I love it." Booth said.

"Really?"

Booth kissed her. "It's the perfect ending, just like us."

"Well then, let's go back to my bedroom and I will show you another ending you'll never forget." Brennan said, then Brennan grabbed Booth by the hand and she led him to the bedroom to create an ending of their own.


End file.
